


Like I Do

by Synnerxx



Series: Three's Company [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe looks at Patrick like Pete does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture prompt at 1_million_words on LJ.

Gabe watches as Patrick strums his acoustic guitar, humming something under his breath. He's more than a little caught up in watching Patrick sing and play that he doesn't realize Pete is there until Pete speaks.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Pete smirks at Gabe. 

Gabe laughs and nods.

"You like him." Pete turns to look at Patrick.

"Of course I do. He's a cool dude." Gabe smiles nervously, unsure of where this is going.

"No, you _like_ him. You're looking at him like I do." Pete says.

Gabe doesn't know what to say to that. 

Pete smirks again, turning away.


End file.
